


Moisturize Me

by HyperKid



Series: Skin Care [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is a dirty boy, Comeshot, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Molly needs some tlc, Multi, Oral, Other, PWP, but he still needs skin care, explicit explicit port, it’s good for your skin okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly’s skin is really suffering from the cold. Caleb knows exactly how to help and fuck if Molly doesn’t have a burning need to know why.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Polynein, Widomauk - Relationship
Series: Skin Care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Moisturize Me

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Look. I. I have no excuse for this.   
> Mollymauk: You are generally inexcusable.   
> HK: I kind of don’t remember how it started anymore?   
> Mollymauk: I told you I wanted more porn.   
> HK: I mean that’s probably part of it, but now it’s turned into a whole thing?   
> Mollymauk: That’s you wanting ridiculous Blumentrio shenanigans.   
> HK: It is. And lots more facials because it just... amuses me to fill a specific kink?   
> Mollymauk: Just never make a series for praise kink, everything will have to go in it.   
> HK: Yeah but we all know why now.   
> Mollymauk: Fair. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit porn and some rare Caleb nostalgia without angst? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but my fan art stockpiles are rising!

It almost came up naturally enough that it didn’t seem forced. The evening after their first bath in Zadash, subsequent trip to the sewers, and second hasty bath at the inn, Jester and Molly spent dinner bemoaning the state of their skin. 

“At least the cold doesn’t affect yours,” Molly huffed, patting at his cheeks, “I’m dry enough to peel!” 

Jester puffed hers up in return and folded her arms. 

“The cold might not, but if I have to scrub myself twice a day it’s not going to matter cuz I’ll be rubbed raw.” 

A broad grin spread suddenly across Molly’s cheeks and he leaned over until his shoulder bumped Caleb’s. 

“Hey Caleb, you know what’s reeeeeeal good for skin that you could help me with?” 

Absolutely no one at the table was expecting Caleb to turn cherry red and stare at his hands. 

“Yes.” It was almost a whisper, but no one else was so much as breathing. 

A moment later Jester clapped her hands, beaming. 

“Oh! Are you gonna give Molly a facial, Caleb? That’s a real good idea!” 

The tension snapped like a rubber band as Beau recoiled all the way off the bench. 

“Augh! I don’t wanna know about that!” She glowered from the floor, unsure how much she wanted to push herself up and rejoin the table. The floor was sticky and not exactly pleasant, but it currently involved less dick. 

Molly hadn’t taken his eyes off Caleb, though one arm did whip around to point at Beau as she went down. 

“Mister Caleb, I would love to hear the story of why you know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Picking at his food, Caleb gave a very small smile to his plate, looking up through his lashes at Molly. 

“Another time, perhaps. I think tonight I may be doing other things with my mouth.” 

Both Molly’s eyebrows disappeared under his bangs and he grinned. 

“I’d assume you’re dodging the question, but I’m not gonna argue cuz I’m into it.” 

Fjord coughed into his beer, the tips of his ears flushing brown. 

“If you guys’d stop discussin’ that at the table it’d be much appreciated.” 

“Could do it at the table,” Jester snickered into her milk, curling both hands around the mug and looking up through her lashes at Molly. The other tiefling tipped her a wink, lacing his fingers and bracing his elbows on the table. 

“Another time, darling, I promise. And we’ll warn the rest of you beforehand,” he added with a roll of his eyes as Beau hauled herself up, mouth open to loudly object. The monk settled back into her spot with a grumble. 

Caleb pushed his mostly cleared plate over to Nott and rose, giving Molly a smile half shy and half wryly amused. 

“Shall we?” 

Jester flopped across the table, pout opening to form a question, but stopped when Molly pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Next time,” he promised with a wink and she blew out all the air in a rush, straightening and flapping a hand at him. 

“Fine, you go have fun. Hey Fjooooord,” she turned an unsettlingly knowing grin on the half orc, whose cheeks immediately flushed. 

Caleb had to bite his lip not to laugh. 

“I suppose that means we take my room?” He asked as Molly rose and slipped an arm through his. A quick glance back at the table to Nott got him a wave and a grimace. 

“If Fjord’s gonna be using ours?” The tiefling snickered, ruffling the sailor’s hair as he passed on the way to the stairs. Fjord swatted half heartedly at his hand, shifting a little on the bench. 

“Yeah... well, maybe,” he mumbled, gaze fixed firmly on the ceiling. 

Caleb tried not to feel the brief stab of jealousy, pausing at the door. 

He had Molly. 

It was surprising enough that anyone wanted him, so he wasn’t about to push himself on anyone else. 

Speaking of Molly, the blood hunter took advantage of his stillness to press him up against the door frame, biting along his jawline. 

“One day, you’re going to tell me all your kinky secrets,” he purred against stubbled skin, hands sliding down to Caleb’s hips. They jerked into his touch and Caleb hissed, head arching back to give Molly more space to work. 

“And you will tell me yours?” 

There was half a moment of hesitation, Molly’s fingers pausing a hair’s breadth from where Caleb wanted them. He could feel the tiefling’s grin against his skin. 

“That might take a while... and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” he purred, hand sliding down into Caleb’s trousers. 

The wizard was already hard, so sweetly responsive. It was an effort for Molly to pull back, turning to the stairs and catching Caleb’s hand in his. 

The rest of the way up to the bedroom was rushed, the two tripping and stumbling their way along the hall to land against the door to Caleb and Nott’s room. Molly paused for a long, deep kiss, shoving his thigh between Caleb’s legs for the human to rut on. Caleb’s hands were shaking as he clutched Molly’s coat, lips parting eagerly to take Molly in. 

Fumbling behind him for the door, Molly moaned softly into his mouth. 

“Can’t wait to taste you,” he sighed, back arching as one of Caleb’s hands raked down his spine. 

When the door came open, they all but fell in, Caleb backing up quickly to the middle of the room. Panting for breath, he pulled Molly in for one more deep kiss. 

“So do it.” 

His grin broadening, Molly knocked the door shut with his tail and sank to his knees, hands raking down the wizard’s chest and hips. Clever fingers made short work of the laces on his trousers and then Molly was reaching in again, this time drawing him out to curl his hand slowly around the thick shaft. 

The weight felt good in his hand, and It’d feel even better sliding across his tongue. 

Caleb didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. They opened and closed at his sides, occasionally making small, aborted motions towards Molly before stopping. Grinning to himself, Molly leaned forward to press his horn into one hand. 

“You can touch me, you know. I encourage it.” 

The smile Caleb gave him in return was sheepish, his hands slowly caressing the curve of Molly’s horns. 

“Sorry... it’s just been... a long time.” 

Concern pushed through for a moment and Molly paused, leaning into Caleb’s touch. 

“Well if you’re not sure about the horns, you can always pull my hair?” 

That startled a laugh from the wizard and he shook his head, one hand slipping down to tousle purple locks. Then it turned, twisting through silky curls to grip tightly and Molly moaned. 

“Better?” Caleb asked, his voice low and husky. 

Molly went to nod, but was stopped by the hand in his hair. Caleb gave him a decidedly cheeky grin that Molly couldn’t help but return, his fingers squeezing just a little around the wizard’s shaft. 

“Much,” the tiefling purred, leaning in to lick a stripe up the base of Caleb’s cock. The gleaming silver stud in his tongue made the human gasp as it caught just below the head for one sweet second. Then Molly was taking him properly into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck. 

Caleb let his head drop back, needy whimpers pushing from his throat, doing his best not to thrust up into that heat. Molly was always hot to the touch, something burning just below his skin that left him warm to hold. 

Fucking him was deliciously heated, and that sweet mouth currently working Caleb’s cock was only more so. It was like being blown by the heart of summer, hot and humid. He worked Caleb quickly, taking every inch the human had to offer and bobbing his head in short, fast jerks. 

The way he could just swallow him down, throat opening like he’d never heard the phrase “gag reflex”... and alright, Caleb was well aware there were bigger cocks out there, but Molly always seemed to fucking revel in having him in his throat. The tight grip of that heated muscle around him, the pulsing when Molly swallowed, the fucking buzz of his eager moans. It was exquisite. 

One hand cupped the human’s balls, rolling them languidly as though testing the weight while he sucked. Low, sloppy noises filled the room, interspersed with Caleb’s breathy gasps. 

Fuck, Molly had almost forgotten how good it felt to be on his knees. To have a thick cock filling his mouth, hands in his hair like they were in some back alley. It thrilled something deep inside, the idea that they could be caught, walked in on at any moment...

He’d have to blow Caleb more in public. 

Maybe Fjord, if he was good. 

Next time he’d have to tell his wizard to fuck his face properly, but it was sweet to feel muscles flexing beneath his fingers and know he was doing his best not to thrust. 

Not entirely successfully, either, Molly noted with some satisfaction. Working his tongue along the base, tracing patterns with his stud, he swallowed Caleb as deep as he could and sucked. 

Another day, he’d spend more time teasing the human. Playing with him, starting slow, really working his tongue and maybe bringing him to the edge a few times and backing off. He’d learned a couple of fun new tricks from Jester on that front. 

But today, well, they were just playing. And hadn’t entirely worked out what Molly would be doing with his own erection, which he was looking forward to. 

Just once Caleb was done making a lovely mess of his face. 

The thought was a strong incentive and Molly sucked harder, drawing back enough to polish his tongue over the smooth head just to enjoy the musky taste of precome. Fuck, Caleb wasn’t the biggest he’d had, but the man was the perfect size to swallow. Just long enough to press back into his throat, just thick enough to spread his lips wide and make his jaw ache so sweetly. 

It was irresistible and soon he bobbed back down, switching to short, sharp jerks that fucked Caleb’s cock shallowly in and out of his throat. 

Yeah. 

Just fucking perfect, if only he’d thrust. 

Caleb wasn’t exactly prepared for the pace Molly was taking him at either; they spent so much time in slow teasing that this intensity was almost completely unexpected. A red flush stained his cheeks, breath shaking from his chest as he tried to keep any vestige of control while Molly fucking devoured him. The heat, the wet, the suction, that devilishly clever tongue... 

The slurping, sucking sounds and little moans that buzzed across his shaft and made his hips buck. Molly took each movement gracefully, taking him deeper still and looking up through thick lashes. 

Just how the bastard managed to smile with his mouth stuffed with cock... well. It was very Molly. 

And he certainly seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, working Caleb into a frenzy. 

He’d have been embarrassed by how quickly he came to the edge if he’d had an ounce of rational thought left. 

As it was, he barely managed to tug on Molly’s hair, stuttering out nonsense words when he felt the orgasm coming. Molly himself almost forgot to pull back, delighting in sucking harder just to drag more gorgeously wanting words from his wizard. 

He barely got his mouth off in time for the first shot of come to spit across his lips. 

Caleb took himself in hand immediately, jerking himself off onto Molly’s face in short, almost angry motions. Shifting closer, Molly tilted his face up, eyes closing as streaks of white spilled over cheeks, his brow, his parted lips. 

Caleb had thought he was done until Molly’s slick pink tongue darted out to lick up a line of his essence and he groaned, grip reflexively tightening on his cock. Molly cracked open an eye to grin up at him. 

“Always a great help,” he purred, working his jaw a little to loosen it. 

Caleb chuckled softly, shuffling forward a step to rub one of the pearly lines in with the head of his cock. It was already softening, foreskin slipping back over smooth skin. Molly let out a low, pleased noise and leaned in to the touch. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Caleb told him fondly, unable to help the throb of arousal through his core. Molly glanced up at him and pressed a kiss to fingers and dick. 

“Certainly looks like you like it,” he teased and Caleb shook his head, laughing. 

“I did not say I didn’t,” he pointed out, nudging his foot closer to rub against Molly’s own erection. “What are you going to do with that?” 

Molly pursed his lips for a moment, letting Caleb continue to work his come into his skin. 

“There’s a couple options,” he decided with an entirely lewd smile, “but first I suppose I should offer to return the favour? I’m sure your skin could use some... TLC?” 

Free hand rising to brush his cheek, Caleb’s expression drifted back into nostalgia. This time he shook himself out of it and grinned down at Molly. 

“Ja. I don’t exactly do much to take care of it.” 

“You can always get dirty over nice soft skin,” Molly teased, closing his eyes for a moment to rub the last of streaked white come in before standing and pulling Caleb in for a deep, messy kiss. 

Tasting himself on Molly’s plump, well used lips made the wizard moan softly and his hands came up to clutch Molly’s elbows. The kiss deepened immediately, one leading to another and another and another, hands clutching and grasping. 

They hadn’t even bothered to remove any clothing, coats and boots still on with Molly’s rush to taste. Not that the tiefling seemed about to slow down, backing Caleb up towards the bed, tugging his filthy scarf away to press biting kisses along his jaw. 

The bed frame hit the back of Caleb’s legs harder than expected and he toppled backwards, clutching Molly to him. By some miracle the tiefling managed to catch him, one hand bracing against the wall while the other held the wizard close. 

Their faces still close enough that they were breathing each others’ air, they paused to catch their breath. Caleb managed a shaky grin. 

“My hero,” he teased, one hand rising to gently caress Molly’s cheek. The tiefling turned his head just enough to bite his thumb and straightened, taking a step back to let him reorient himself. 

“Do I get a reward?” 

Sitting carefully this time, Caleb splayed himself out in the middle of the small bed. 

“Heroes don’t do it for the reward, Mollymauk,” he said reproachfully, laughter alight in his eyes. Molly pouted and stalked towards him, coming to his knees on the bed and straddling Caleb’s hips. 

“Well then I guess that makes me a villain,” he declared with a sigh, dragging a finger down the front of Caleb’s chest, “because there’s definitely something I want from you.” 

Caleb’s eyes dropped immediately to the bulge in Molly’s trousers, open and hungry. It added another pleasant zing to the arousal already simmering below lavender skin. He could feel the sharp edge of Molly’s nail through sweater, tunic, and shirt, and fuck he wanted to press skin to skin. 

Molly grinned lazily, reaching down to gently squeeze at his swelling erection. 

“And what about you, Caleb? Is there something you want?” He purred, hands moving up to seductively flick the lacings of his leggings open. One by one, leather cord flipped through the silver fastenings, colourful fabric pressing open. 

And then he stopped, leaning down to trail his finger over Caleb’s lips. 

Only then did the human realize he’d been holding his breath. 

“Well?” Molly asked, slipping his finger into Caleb’s mouth. The wizard sucked obediently, giving Molly his very best puppy eyes. 

Molly didn’t have pupils to dilate, but his eyes darkened to a deeper red, swimming with lust. 

“I can’t wait to mess up your pretty little face,” he growled, voice low and thick with tracings of Infernal. Just like every time, the tinge of the language did something absolutely primal in Caleb’s gut and his legs spread in spite of himself. 

At his hips, Molly didn’t actually notice, straightening again and reaching in to finally free his cock. The line of bright silver bars along the base almost caught, but he was more than used to dealing with them. 

Trailing his fingers slowly up the ladder made his back arch, tail lashing behind him. 

He’d been so hard, and entirely fucking untouched. Tension coiled through his entire body like a fucking spring. 

And Caleb was watching him reverently, his hands coming to rest featherlight on his thighs like he was something beautiful, perfect, rare and wonderful. 

He could get high on that look alone. 

It didn’t matter that Caleb was still soft under him. Hell, Molly was quite pleased with the idea of having sucked the life out of him. 

Trailing one finger slowly around the swollen purple head, Molly collected a bead of precome from his weeping slit and spread it around. 

“Maybe next time I’ll ride you,” he sighed, his voice low and intense as he pinned Caleb with his gaze. He could see the human’s Adams apple bob when he swallowed, felt the jerk of fingers on his thighs. 

Yeah. 

Molly pressed down, rocking his hips over Caleb’s still oversensitive cock, drawing a whimper from the human. 

“Take care of myself first, fuck myself on your pretty cock and come all across your chest.” His other hand dropped once more, this time raking all five nails in a swooping motion across the wizard’s shirt. 

Caleb’s whole body bucked and he keened, clutching at Molly’s thighs. 

If there had been the slightest chance of him getting hard again... 

Well, he would have by now. 

Instead Molly crawled forwards, up his torso so he was straddling the wizard’s chest. Even straining his neck, Caleb couldn’t quite reach to taste. Which didn’t actually stop him from trying. 

Fangs gleamed in Molly’s smile as he stroked himself slowly, rings clinking on the piercings of his ladder. Each tiny jolt sent another spark of pleasure through him and his tail coiled as though desperate to wrap around something. Every parted of him wanted to grip tighter, to stroke faster, to find some relief and come all over Caleb’s face. 

But, well, Mollymauk Tealeaf was a showy little bitch at heart. 

He gripped Caleb’s chin between thumb and forefinger, turning his head this way and that as if deciding where to spill his load. Which, in a way, he kind of was. 

“Going to make a real mess of your beard,” he purred, thumb brushing through the coarse stubble, “but it can’t be helped. I’ll just have to be careful to work it all in.” 

Caleb squirmed at his touch, a plaintive whimper dragging itself from his lips. 

Alright, yes, he’d known he loved to be marked, and to be marked with his lover’s come. He’d known how erotic it could be. 

What he hadn’t expected was for the haze of his own afterglow to sharpen into something white hot, something that made him want to open himself up and spread all he had for the gorgeous tiefling above him. Even if he couldn’t come again right now, he’d swear he could feel it tightening his gut. 

He actually had to palm himself to discover that yeah, he was still soft. 

And he’d genuinely never been so annoyed with his own dick before. How dare it not appreciate the spectacle that was Molly? 

The tiefling was stroking himself faster now, hand gliding smoothly across skin and metal with faint shup shupping noises. Not as fast as he could, not yet. Not fast enough to finish. 

He was having too much fun playing. 

“Maybe I’ll fuck you after. Or sit on your face and have you suck your come from my ass. Maybe smear it around, let you have some of the benefit of your own work. What do you think?” Molly’s breath hitched on the last question, hips jerking into his hand. 

A drop of precome dripped from his cock to land on Caleb’s face and the human ~keened~. Words were entirely inadequate now, all he could do was lie pinned and clutch at Mollymauk Tealeaf like he was the only real thing in the world. 

He fucking might be, the rest of the room had retreated into nonexistence. 

Molly let out a groan, low and long, gripping just below the head of his cock and squeezing. Coaxing another drip free. It splashed down onto Caleb’s cheek and the human twisted, turning in Molly’s grip as though to chase the sensation. 

It dragged a curse from Molly and he began to stroke faster. Needing more, needing some sort of relief. 

“Won’t even need to fuck your pretty face,” he groaned, hips twitching and tail spasming under his own touch, “just looking at you, so fucking desperate and needy for my come... how could I fucking deny you?” He paused, dipping down and pressing his cock just barely to Caleb’s lips. 

The wizard tried to lean up for it immediately, tongue already stretching out to taste, and Molly pulled back, stroking himself faster. Panting. Feeling that familiar coil just behind his balls as they rose. Tension building. 

Breaking. 

“Caleb,” he managed to gasp, every muscle tensing, “going to come...” 

Caleb made another needy, entirely too fucking beautiful noise, gaze darting up to Molly’s face. 

And alright, yes, that wasn’t necessarily a great plan given what they were doing. But he’d take the risk of a shot in the eye to watch Molly’s face go soft in bliss. 

Their eyes locked, Molly holding his breath as the need built, crested... the first spurt of come spilled across Caleb’s cheek and he closed his eyes quickly, letting his mouth fall open to take what he could catch. 

Fuck the point. 

He’d take anything he could get to have Molly closer. 

Above, Molly’s breath punched out of him in a low groan with his release, streaking sticky white across the wizard’s face. There was definitely a small component of relief that he’d closed his eyes, since with the beard it did leave Molly rather less options to aim. 

But he managed to cover the man’s face pretty well, nudging the head of his cock down to kind of spread it around. 

Come painting was a bit of a new art to Molly, and he’d just learned rather personally that it was a skill that could be mastered. And oh, yes, he very much looked forward to Caleb giving him lessons. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Up next, Caleb does explain how he knows! He’s known since he was a boy, the Blumentrio had an extensive skincare regimen.


End file.
